Do You Believe in Soul Mates?
by DLchunKii
Summary: Fate played with us…played with our strings, played with our emotions...


**Do You Believe in Soul Mates?**

**Summary**: _Fate played with us…played with our strings, played with our emotions…_

**Warning**: Swearing and Unbeta-ed… ^^"||

**Author's Note**: If I had been the CREATOR of FB, THIS would have been the way how Fruits Basket started. ;] Enjoy.

…

_Fate played with us…_

_Played with our strings,_

_Played with our emotions,_

_Fate…_

_Played with our dead and broken hearts._

_And I was blind…_

_Too blind to see,_

_Too blind to know,_

_I was too blind to realize that this was helpless._

He closed his eyes and swallowed painfully. He tried… He tried really hard to hold himself back from crying; from showing any sign of weakness that he knew he had. It wasn't a cat's nature to show any sign of emotions. But of course, he failed as a soft cry escaped from his lips. How could have things gone this way? How could have the _Fates_ been so cruel? Just when things were going alright. Just when he was starting to believe this _forbidden_ love was going to work out. Just when he was starting to find a new meaning in life when he found out that they were…

_Kyo…you silly child…_

"Bastard. You fucken…bastard," he whispered harshly and pulled the weak body closer into his arms. "Don't fucken die on me, you damn rat. You hear me? You better not fucken die… Not here, not now," Kyo stopped and took a deep breath before continuing his next words, "Not w-when you - you and I…are…"

…

He gasped when he felt a sharp blade pierced into his abdomen. It happened fast, a little too fast for him to even fully comprehend what had just happened. He tried to keep his balance but soon his feet gave up on him. He expected for the cold and hard surface of the snow, but to his surprise, he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him. Looking up, he saw a particular orange-red hair that he knew all too well.

'Breathe…' He told himself calmly as he sank into the teenager's arms. 'Remember to breathe…' He blinked and gave out a raspy breath as he tried to focus his blurred vision. When he got his vision back, he saw a glimpse of his lover trying hard not to cry. He chuckled silently to himself.

"Kyo…you silly child…"

_Bastard. You fucken…bastard. Don't fucken die on me, you damn rat. You hear me? You better not fucken die… Not here, not now Not w-when you - you and I…are…_

"…soul mates?"

Yuki blinked and turned his head. "What?"

"Damn rat, do I really have to repeat myself?"

"I guess you do, if you want to get attention-"

"Do you believe…" He watched as Kyo's deep eyes slowly shifted from the sky to him, "in soul mates?"

_But…I will keep on fighting,_

_Fighting for you,_

_Fighting for our place,_

_Fighting for our love._

_I will keep on fighting for us…_

…

**Author's Note**: This was something that maybe most of you would not see everyday. I wrote this because I wanted something different, something out of character besides the Love/Hate Yuki and Kyo had for each other. Thanks to the two songs _**The Answer**_ by Diachi Mirua and _**The Diary of Jane**_ by Breaking Benjamin, for giving me the inspiration to write the shot. :]] I'm actually proud of what I wrote. Comments are loved! :]]

…

**Spoiler…?**

I decided to write spoiler in case someone had a totally different imagination from what _**I**_ wanted to portray. Anyways, for starters, yes there was a character death, but at the same time there wasn't. This is a present and past kind of a fic. Hm, a different one from what I usually think of, but it was quite interesting for me to write it (yeah at like 1 in the morning).

What I wanted to portray was that Yuki and Kyo had fell in love in their previous life. If you read carefully, you can see a time shift in Yuki's scene; from Kyo's past quote to his present question. This maybe where many of your guys were confused as well. Although I may have not portrayed this well enough for my readers to understand, _**what happened in Yuki's "death" scene was actually present Yuki's flashback**_. Kyo's part in the beginning was just to show what was going on from his point of view.

Both in their present and past lives, they were born under the Zodiac Curse. That should explain as to why at the sudden shift of time, Kyo still called Yuki a damn rat (like always). Ah, and one more thing before I leave. If you're wondering why Kyo asked Yuki such a question at the end; let's just say he remembers their past life. :]]


End file.
